


totally not creepy at all

by summerdayghost



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Multi, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Look, lighting and angles can be tricky, okay?





	totally not creepy at all

**Author's Note:**

> This was was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of filmed sex. This is more than 100 words.

Nancy undid her shirt one button at a time and let slide off her shoulders. Her bra was red and lacy. It looked expensive, and it was likely the nicest bra she owned.

She strutted across the room towards Steve who was already shirtless and sitting on the bed. She stopped in front of him for a moment to consider him before climbing into his lap.

Steve didn’t do anything. He just looked at her as he were daring her to be the one to take charge. It was pointless dare for that’s what she would have done anyways. He would have had to dared her to _not_ take charge.

Nancy ran a hand through his hair, and he wanted to protest. He had worked too hard on his hair for it to be messed up now. He stayed silent though because Nancy was leaning closer and he didn’t want to interrupt what was about to happen.

Their lips were centimeters apart when Jonathan said, “Stop. You’re going to have to do that part again.”

Nancy turned in Steve’s lap, “What’s wrong?”

“This is already the fifth time,” Steve complained at the same time.

Jonathan was setting down his camera, “Lighting and the angles were all wrong.”

Nancy slid from Steve’s lap, “It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“You know he thinks it does,” Steve grabbed his shirt back from the side of the bed, “Is that the same camera you use for all the home movies of your family and stuff?”

Jonathan was fiddling with a lamp, “I only have the one. No one else will see this.”

They better not.

Steve used to think Jonathan was creepy and stuff like this reminded him why.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
